


Felicity Smoak face it we are lost

by MaryTagus



Series: Prompts and ramblings [48]
Category: Arrow (TV 2012)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-14
Updated: 2015-10-14
Packaged: 2018-04-26 10:38:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 952
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5001517
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MaryTagus/pseuds/MaryTagus
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Oliver Queen and Felicity Smoak decide to take a few days on Amalfi. Oliver is loving biking through all the beautiful colored streets while Felicity, while enjoying his company, is not loving all the biking within the steep streets.<br/>Insp. By the Vacation photo Marc Guggenheim posted today.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Felicity Smoak face it we are lost

“Oliver can we please stop.” Felicity was trying to speak louder but she was almost out of breath.

Oliver was trying to keep up with her rhythm but it was hard to do. His rhythm was a higher and he was pedaling a few meters ahead of her, close enough to hear her though. So he stopped, waiting for her to painfully get closer.

“I… don’t… know… why… I… insist… on… coming.” Felicity had her feet on the ground, arms crossed over the handlebar while her forehead rested over them.

Oliver could hear her loud breathing.

“Breath slowly. In… Out…” he had his hand stroking her back.

He had to admit he was both surprise and happy when Felicity stated, that very morning, that she wanted to join him biking the Amalfi Coast. The coast was beautiful an filled with most perfectly romantic spots and he had dreamed about taking her, but it was a hard road… for her.

He looked up to the small shortcut that would get them to the small viewpoint he was dying to take her to. Under his hand he was felling her heart beat getting less frantic and more calm.

Felicity slowly brought her head up. She felt hot and sweaty, not in a good way. She felt like all energy and strength had left her, her leg muscles tingling. From what she knew from the sports she join him watching for time to time that was a sign that she better keep going or pain would be real.

“Let’s go.”

“You sure?” she didn’t look ready to keep going.

“It’s either that or wait for the leg cramps.”

“Oh…” he never had does anymore. He was ashamed he forgot about that. “Go in front. I’ll follow.”

“I don’t know the way.”

He pointed to the small track just up ahead to the left “Turn there and go strait. You’ll know when you get there.”

Oliver was right she knew the minute they arrived, she had to stop, it was so beautiful.

_(copyright[Adina Buliga](http://www.trekearth.com/members/spigola/) (spigola)  from [here](http://www.trekearth.com/gallery/Europe/Italy/Campania/Salerno/positano/photo1441378.htm))_

 

All the exhausting climb was forgotten has Felicity took in the gorgeous view.

Oliver knew exactly what was going trough her head, he had been struck by the same awe the first time he was there, only diminish by not having her there to enjoy it with him. But that was then now she was here, with him. He embraced her by the waist and felt the now familiar way she let herself fall against his chest setting her head near is right shoulder giving him full access to her left hear.

“It’s overwhelming isn’t it?”

She nodded “Breath taking.”

They stood there while the sun shined higher and higher in the sky.

“Oliver…”

“Yes.”

His breath against her neck made her goose bumps.

“We should get back.”

Oliver was enjoying the moment. He forgot they had to go back down and soon the sun would too hot for the journey back to be a nice stroll.

“Come on. Now it’s all the way down. So it’s easy.”

And Felicity loved to feel the wind on her face.

Oliver fretted about this love for speed he didn’t know she had.

“Break, Felicity. Go slower, Hon. It’s too steep.”

She tried to oblige, she really did but the feeling was exhilarating.

They got to the first houses too soon for her liking and she just kept going downhill. She did reduce her speed though, more obstacles, people, animals. By the time she got to a leveled part of the road she stopped and waited for Oliver to join her.

“Where are you going, Felicity?”

“Home…”

“You sure?”

Felicity turned to look around. “Where are we?”

“I don’t know.” Oliver was reading the signs trying to find some known reference. There were town names but that didn’t help them much. “You still have the city plan they gave us at the Tourist Office?”

Felicity open the plan and look at it trying to figure it out. She was use to check maps over Google Maps how different could this be?

Oliver pulled closer to her and read the open plan to find his bearings. He was able to identify the building where they rented a small apartment; where they here was a bit harder but he was sure he got it.

“We should go this way, Oliver.” Felicity point to their right while he was raising his hand to point to their left.

“It’s that way, Felicity.”

“Are you sure?”

“Yes.”

“I think it’s the other way.” Felicity returned to the plan. “Not sure you’re right.”

“Well, I want to go home. Staying here isn’t an option. Come.”

“What if you’re wrong? I’m tired. I don’t know if I have enough strength to get all the way back.”

He smiled “I’ll carry you.”

That sounded like fun and with a high probability of ending even better when they got home. “Let’s go your way then.”

It took them a few minutes but after that they started to recognize the houses and the streets. And in no time they were at their building front door.

Felicity pouted “That didn’t went well.”

“We’re home. Why would you say that?” Oliver was distracted chaining the bikes to keep them safe.

Felicity remain silent. He would get there by himself and his growing smile attested to that. Oliver walked up to her

“I can carry you upstairs if you’re tired.”

“Never been more tired in my life.” Felicity had a good enough poker face but that only made him laugh more will he start climbing the stairs carrying Felicity in his arms, feeling her breath against his neck and her arms around his shoulders.


End file.
